


Orbital Instability

by amiyade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompto is a little shit, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/pseuds/amiyade
Summary: DAY 03:BDSM|| Prompto sends sexy photos to Noctis while he’s in a meeting || “Stop holding back, I wanna hear the way you sound.”





	Orbital Instability

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought the day would come when I take part in any kind of fanweek ever, but I just love these two dorks so much...  
> I tried to come up with a decent title and failed. I'm sorry.

If there was anything Noctis hated more than having to attend meetings, it was having to attend pointless meetings. Unfortunately for him ever since he graduated high school he was deemed ready to be involved more in governing and court life. Which basically meant he was back to private tutoring and participating in countless of sessions and meetings along with his father. Or without him when the king’s presence wasn’t necessary, but it still looked good if the royal family was present. It made people feel more important and appreciated. At least that was what Ignis said when Noctis whined about having to be here.

To make things worse it was supposed to be his day-off (technically only an afternoon, but that was beside the point). It was the rare occasion when he and Prompto managed to get a whole afternoon when both of them were free. Balancing trainings and royal duties on Noctis’ part and collage and part time jobs on Prompto’s wasn’t easy, but they managed. Still, a _whole_ afternoon was a rare gift. And instead of spending it with his boyfriend he was stuck here listening to old people make a recap of last year’s friendly foreign interactions. This was so not how Noctis planned this day. They were supposed to be at Prompto’s place, get a bunch of junk food, watch something or play video games, eventually make out on the couch…

Noctis shifted in his seat pushing the thoughts away as they most definitely did not help. He caught Ignis watching him from the corner of his eye. His advisor shot him a sympathetic look, before turning his attention back to the people speaking around them. Yeah, at least he didn’t suffer alone. Even if Ignis looked like he was interested in today’s agenda, Noctis knew it was only a front. He despised pointless meetings just as much as Noctis did. Ignis just usually refrained from voicing it.

Noctis was so immersed in his own misery he almost missed the flash of blue light on his phone that indicated a new message. Technically he wasn’t banned from using his phone; as the crown prince he needed to be available all the time. So as long as he didn’t spent all time obviously on his phone, no one pestered him about a text or two. It was an agreement with his father after he kept almost falling asleep in meetings. It was embarrassing, but those meetings were so _boring_. The court gossip was bad enough for even Regis to take pity on him. Also, some urgent scenario might rise, requiring his presence. And at this point Noctis would welcome almost any kind of emergency if it would get him out of here.

Noctis swiped his phone to see it was from Prompto and he had to stop the smile that tended to appear on his face on its own whenever he got a message from the blond.

                **Prom** : I’m bored~

                **Prom** : (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.)

Now Noctis had to fight to keep the grin away from his face. He unlocked his phone and typed out a quick response with one hand.

                **Noct** : bitch me 2

He sent it and looked away from the phone, but soon he saw the blue light again. He had to fight the urge to just grab his phone, desperate for any kind of distraction. But if all the meetings taught him anything it was how to text with his boyfriend subtly, keeping himself from dying of boredom and still look like he was paying attention. After a few seconds he casually touched the screen to read the message.

                **Prom** : this sucks (；一_一)

                **Noct** : at least ur at home & can do whatever

Noctis saw the three little dots indicating Prompto was typing, but he let the screen go dark and ignored the notification for the new text in order to stay below the radar. He still caught Ignis’ look and pretended to listen for like a whole minute before reading it.

                **Prom** : I wanted to do you ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

                **Noct** : not helping

**Prom** : (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Noctis shifted again in his seat; yeah, this was not helping at all.

They met for lunch earlier that day, after Noctis’ morning lessons; the plan was to go back to Prompto’s place together and his boyfriend was all smiles and excitement. But when Noctis told him he had to go to this meeting that was scheduled for that day last minute Prompto’s face fell. Even if his smile was back a moment later and he reassured Noctis it was fine and he understood, Noctis still felt bad. Sure, he understood, but was just as disappointed as Noctis himself. And that wasn’t fine at all.

It was a good five minutes before the next notification came and Noctis waited another minute to check it.

                **Prom** : look what I’ve found

The text was followed by a selfie, Prompto lying on most likely the couch, big eyes looking at the camera, a grin on his face and he was wearing a dark t-shirt that looked like… Noctis pulled the phone closer to himself on the table to have a better look and sure enough that was most definitely his favorite t-shirt with the little skull patterns at the neck.

                **Noct** : huh was wondering where that went

                **Noct** : so u kidnapped it

                **Prom** : excuse you! D:<

                **Prom** : you abandoned it! I was merely keeping it safe!

                **Noct** : suuuuuuuuure

Noctis caught Ignis’ disapproving look so he ignored his phone for some time, but his fingers were literally itching to check Prompto’s response. When Ignis returned to taking notes and everyone around the table moved on to the next topic, moving papers around, Noctis took the opportunity to check his phone.

                **Prom** : do I look like someone who could abduct innocent clothing?

**Prom** : with this face?

There was another selfie, this time he was sitting angling the camera above himself and staring at it with a look that was cute beyond words. Also his bare legs were folded under him and the sudden thought crossed Noctis’ mind that it looked like Prompto wasn’t wearing anything else, just his shirt. Noctis took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Nope, not a thought he needed right now.

                **Prom** : I like this shirt

                **Prom** : it’s comfy

                **Prom** : and smells like you

                **Prom** : but if you want me to take it off… ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Noctis had to take another deep breath.

                **Noct** : prom im in a meeting

                **Prom** : exactly

                **Prom** : and I’m here

                **Prom** : alone

                **Prom** : having to entertain myself ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

There were a few minutes of silence where Noctis was doing his damnedest to pay attention to the woman showing some statistics about the charity events they held and what they spent the money they raised on, because Prompto entertaining himself alone was one of the last things he needed to think about.

Still, when the blue light flashed again he swiped the screen without thinking. It was a picture, so Noctis opened the message. It was actually two boomerang videos. Noctis’ breath hitched from what he saw: in the first one Prompto was slowly licking along his index and middle finger, then in the next one he sucked on those fingers. Staring right into the camera with a look that usually sent most of Noctis’ blood south right away. Noctis never thought there would be a day when he would be glad for all the etiquette lessons and practices he had to take to keep his composure since he was little. Otherwise he might have let out a sound that had no place in an official meeting.

                **Noct** : dude wtf

                **Prom** : that could be your dick, but since you’re not here.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

What Noctis should have done at that point was ignore his phone all together, maybe even put it away and concentrate on the next topic. Listening to statistics would have surely killed the hard-on he started to nurse under the table. Instead he opened the next message that was another boomerang: Prompto lying down again, only in his shirt and slowly stroking his erection. Noctis felt his eyes go wide and he locked his phone almost in a panic. It’s not like anyone was close enough to see what was on the screen, but still… He took a quick look around and Ignis was of course looking at him; one eyebrow slightly raised in question. Noctis gave him a small head shake, saying it was nothing. But his heart was beating in his throat and he was almost sure he was blushing, so he spent some time to breathe evenly, trying to get his body under control.

It wasn’t working. Usually Prompto just sent him random pictures he took or found on the net or a simple ‘miss you’; he knew to behave when Noctis was busy with royal stuff. Even if it has been a while and they had _plans_ for the night...

Noctis should have told Prompto to stop right at the beginning, but a tiny part of him was more excited about this than scandalized. Also the damage was already done and Noctis watched the blinking blue light on his phone with a mix of dread and longing.

He cursed inwardly, pulling the phone right in front of himself and checking the text quickly.

                **Prom** : have 2 fingers in now

                **Prom** : wish they were yours

                **Prom** : noct…

                **Prom** : u kno I can see u reading these

Noctis almost groaned. His slacks were just tight enough while sitting to be utterly uncomfortable with a hard-on. This was bad. He tried to keep his breathing even, but the images of Prompto lying on his back fingering himself wouldn’t leave him. Or maybe he changed position, kneeling on the couch for better access? Noctis had to swallow at the sight of the notification light flashing up. _I’m fucked_ , he thought as he read the new massage.

                **Prom** : hows the meeting noct

                **Prom** : hope ur just as hard as I am

                **Prom** : wanting me just as bad as I want u

Noctis had to bite down on his tongue not to curse out loud. There was another wave of rustling of papers as the presentation ended and they prepared the next topic. A quick look at Ignis’ check list showed there was still a lot to go and Noctis felt like screaming.

“Is everything alright, your Highness?” The question came from a man on his left and Noctis’ head whipped to him, his face smoothing out on pure instinct.

“Of course,” he answered and made a sudden desperate decision. “Might I recommend a short break, before we continue? I see we are in a need of a refreshment refill as well.” He looked around the table with a small smile he hoped he looked like he was more concerned with others, than he actually was. He saw more than one relieved face. They agreed to take a fifteen minute break. Noctis nodded to Ignis regarding the refreshments, grabbed his phone and a moment later he was out of his chair and walking out of the room with all the dignity he could muster. He could _feel_ Ignis’ eyes burning into his back, but he just squared his shoulders and kept walking. He prayed to all the Astrals, even to Ifrit himself that nobody would stop him as he walked as fast as he dared without drawing attention to himself.

His head was a mess. Should he go to the bathrooms? But others might go there too. There were small meeting rooms on the corridor and he tried the first one, but it was locked. He cursed and moved to the next one. The door opened and he slid in. For a moment he was blinded by the afternoon sun pouring in the big windows. Thankfully the room was empty; the thought that it might be used came too late, but at that point Noctis was desperate. He moved a chair under the door handle as an impromptu lock and leaned on the wall next to the door. He couldn’t resist anymore, he palmed his dick and let out a long sigh. He saw the notification on his phone, but he ignored it, dialing his boyfriend and pressed the phone to his ear. His other hand was still rubbing himself through his clothes. Prompto picked it up on the third ring. Noctis didn’t even wait for him to say anything.

“Damn it, Prom, you can‘t do this to me!”

_“And yet, I just did,”_ his voice was filled with pleasure and Noctis had to close his eyes. He could hear the echo, meaning Prompto was on speakers, probably having the phone on his chest as he worked himself. _“Where are you?”_

“One of the small meeting rooms next door.”

_“What about the meeting?”_ Noctis could hear the smile in his voice. He was enjoying this.

“Fifteen minute break.”

_“I can do a lot in fifteen minutes.”_ Prompto gasped and Noctis’ dick jumped. _“I’m still taking it slow, lying on my back, thinking about you with two fingers in my ass and a hand around my cock. I can hear you panting. Are you touching yourself?”_ He gave a breathless laugh then moaned, not even trying to keep quiet. Noctis on the other hand did his best not to groan out loud.

_“I should have gone with you,”_ Prompto went on. _“Could have stayed in that room. By now I’d be there, all opened up and waiting just for you to fuck me.”_

“Fuck, Prom,” Noctis bit out, hitting his head to the wall behind himself. He tore at his pants, doing a quick work of getting his dick out and wrapping his fingers around it. He couldn’t help the moan escaping him.

“Well, I’m touching myself now,” he tried to sound reproving, but the relief to finally give in was too overwhelming. Prompto let out a giggle.

_“I wanna see,”_ he asked and Noctis cursed again. _“Shudda called me on vidcall.”_

“I thought you have your hands full.” He just heard Prompto’s breathless laugh before Noctis raised his phone snapping a quick photo of himself. Fully dressed in his formal attire with his dick out, he only opened his pants far enough to be able take himself in his hand. Not exactly befitting for a prince, but at that moment he truly did not care. He didn’t even check the picture before sending it over. He brought the phone back to his ear listening to the sounds Prompto made.

_“Dude, that’s hot. I’d let you fuck me dressed like that any time. Or better yet, just lose the pants and ride me.”_

“Shit, Prom…” Noctis grit out through clenched teeth. The mental image of both scenarios sent a shiver down his spine. He turned toward the wall, pressing his forehead to it, his hips moving on their own, thrusting into his hand fast and desperate.

_“Stop holding back, I wanna hear the way you sound.”_

“Can’t. These walls aren’t too thick here. I can hear people walking on the corridor.”

_“And we don’t want to get you caught. What a scandal, the crown prince sneaking out of a meeting just to jerk off.”_

“Prom,” his voice was outright pleading. The aspect of someone walking in on him should have been mortifying, instead it was kinda thrilling. It made him grab himself harder.

“Just wait until I get to you.”

_“I can’t wait, Noct, I’m close… I need to—”_

“Come, let me hear how much you wish it was me fucking you.”

He listened to Prompto’s moans, trying to keep his own panting on a minimum, more for the sake of hearing Prompto than to make sure no one heard him. His boyfriend’s voice pinched high and Noctis knew he came at that moment. Fuck, Noctis loved that sound so much. He closed his eyes and could well imagine the face Prom was making, his mouth hanging open and his eyes staring into nothing. He could hear him still breathing heavy as he called out his name again and again. It pushed Noctis over the edge too, his hips jerked and he shifted his hand trying to catch whatever he could and not paint the wall. It was the last moment of clarity, because in the next his orgasm took him, his body went taut and he came with a noise that probably sounded like a whine, but at that moment he really didn’t care.

Noctis allowed himself a few moments to bask in the afterglow, which wow, considering everything he maybe shouldn’t have felt so good. But he pushed the thought away and let himself enjoy it. Reality would catch up with him soon enough.

“I can’t believe you made me do this,” he said when he finally found his voice. He shifted the phone between his ear and shoulder and started to check his pockets. He _should_ have at least one tissue on himself.

_“Dude._ I _didn’t make you do anything, I was simply having some alone time since you were busy,”_ Prompto sounded out of breath too, but damn if Noctis didn’t love hearing him like this.

“Like hell you were,” Noctis huffed then let out a relieved sigh when he found a whole packet of tissues. Courtesy of Ignis most likely, because it sure as hell wasn’t him who put it there.

_“I might have messed up your shirt a bit,”_ now he actually sounded sheepish and Noctis really shouldn’t find that cute.

“Just wash it before you give it back.” Noctis rolled his eyes, even if Prompto couldn’t see it and tried to clean himself the best he could.

_“But then it won’t smell like you anymore. Also who said anything about giving it back?”_ There was a grin in his voice that made Noctis smile too.

“I’ll wear it for you,” he laughed. “Then you can keep it.”

Prompto let out a satisfied hum and Noctis could hear he was moving around, probably cleaning up as well.

“Shit, I need to go back.” Noctis’ head thumped on the wall. He leaned on it heavy; he just wanted to collapse and take a nap.

_“How long you think it’s gonna take?”_

“At least another hour I guess. Then I still have to drive to your place.”

Prompto let out an affirmative noise. _“Okay, I’ll be more than ready for round two by then.”_

Noctis grinned again. “You better be. I need to go, Prom.”

_“Uh-huh. Be good. Love ya,”_ he disconnected before Noctis could say anything and he just shook his head with a fond smile. _Love you too, you idiot._

He disposed the tissues in a garbage can in the corner and removed the chair from the door. He spent a few moments listening, but the corridor was silent, so with a single movement he opened the door and stepped out. He made his way to the bathrooms, he had no idea how much time had passed, but there was no way he could walk back like this. He could still feel the residual stickiness on his fingers. Thankfully the men’s room was empty too, so he quickly washed his hands and took a look in the mirror. His face was flushed, so he splashed a bit of cold water on it. He looked himself over one more time, making sure nothing was out of place and hoped only he could see the shine in his eyes. Looking at his reflection the situation slowly sank in and guilt rose in him. Texting during meetings with his boyfriend was one thing, but this… The idea of now going back to the meeting and act like nothing happened was… well, embarrassing…? Maybe even a bit frightening. And all kinds of awkward. He took a deep breath.

“Okay, Noctis, you can do this. Make use of all those etiquette lessons,” he murmured to himself as he smoothed out his features and made his way back.

One look around the room revealed that Noctis was the last one to arrive, still he acted like nothing was amiss. He took his seat, placing his phone on the table with a serene expression. Almost every head turned his way. He didn’t flinch and he was actually proud of himself.

“My apologies. Are we ready to proceed?”

“Of course, your Highness,” an elderly woman, maybe from Accordo said and all took their seats.

The reports went on and Noctis soon found himself zoning out again. He wasn’t bored anymore, now he was just tired. He wasn’t sure that counted as an improvement. At one point he noticed Ignis looking at him and he could have sworn there was a knowing little smirk on the corner of his mouth. Noctis shifted in his chair doing his damnedest not to blush and ignored his advisor. After five minutes he pulled his phone to himself, typing out a quick massage.

                **Noct** : ur NOT allowed to do sg like this ever again >:(

                **Noct** : royal decree

                **Prom** : ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*

                **Prom** : ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

Noctis pressed his lips together to stop his smirk.

Prompto was lucky Noctis loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
